


Goodbyes

by Kisshufan4ever



Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisshufan4ever/pseuds/Kisshufan4ever
Summary: Macbeth gets really sick and the guild is left to deal with the consequences.Day 3 of crime sorciere/ oracion seis week goodbye
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth
Series: Oracion seis/crime sorciere week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966486
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week, Crime Sorciere/Oracion Seis Week 2020





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hey day 3 I literlly havent edited this ots 1am I'm about to keel over. Any mistakes ill fix later if you'll give me a heads up.

It wasn’t unusual for Macbeth to keel over mid journey , though usually he had the common sense to let one of them know he was going down. It had been this way for years. No one would admit to the fact that they all had built up fast reflexes trying to prevent the mage smashing his head open every time he fell asleep mid journey. 

This time there wasn’t even a hint of warning which should of been a huge red flag. He was lucky Sawyer notice in time to prevent the inevitable faceplate.

“Is he alright?” Jellal asks even if he had dealt with Macbeths impromptu naps he had yet to kick the impulse of asking.

Not receiving a response Jellal approached the two mages. The rest of the guild now stopped wondering what the hold up is.

The guild watched in bafflement as Sawyer brushed the smaller mages fringe of his forehead and placing his hand there.

“Shit.” Sawyer muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Jellal stays kneeling next to the two.

“He’s burning up.” Sawyer responses brow furrowed in concern .

Now Jellal could get a look at the illusion mage he did not look good. He was pale even for him and his breathing was irregular.

Though they had been pardoned months before there will still not a whole lot of places willing to treat an injured ex dark mage no matter how redeemed they maybe. 

“Erik are we near any guilds?” Jellal orders.  
“Closest friendly is Fairy tail but its still a days walking off.” Erik responded. 

His excellent hearing made him invaluable the few times they’d managed to get lost, being able to suss out where any of there close allies where. 

“I’ll contact them Sawyer find water Sorano, Meredy set up camp Richard start a fire and Erik keep an eye on his temperature if it gets any higher were in trouble.” Orders distributed the mages scatter to go about their tasks, Sawyer passing the unconscious man over to the slayer before rushing of in the direction of the river they had passed previously.

Unfastening his cloak Erik used it as a makeshift blanket over Macbeth. 

“Only you’d course this much panic over a cold.” He sighed he hoped that that was what was ailing him anyway. They all had pretty shit immune systems at this point, something Brain had never managed to strengthen in them despite his best efforts. 

The first to finish by no surprise was sawyer cool bucket of water in tow. He’d even managed to keep 90% of the water in said bucket which was honestly an improvement.

Leaving the bucket next to Erik Sawyer grabbed a towel and zipped back. Throwing it at the slayer who after wetting it placed it on the other mage head.

“You think he’s gonna be ok?” Sawyer askes jerkily pacing to quell his worry.

“You know mid he’ll be fine.” Erik responded hoping that this will be the case.

Nodding Sawyer never one to stay in one place to long ran of to help Richard who was prepping food for the evening. 

“Makarov said we can bring him if he gets worse.” Jellal states casting his gaze over his guild. 

“He better not make me carry his ass all the way over there.” Erik grumbled.

“I’m sure we can get his fever down before it reaches that point.” Jellal smiles watching the slayer fuss over his smaller companion.  
“Foods ready!” Meredy yells over.

“Guess that’s are cue.” Erik sighs standing illusion mage in arms. 

“I can watch him while you eat.” Jellal offers.  
“Nah its not the first time I’ve even used as a pillow, if I drop food on him be deserves it.” Cackling Erik joined the others Jellal following behind. 

All was normal for a while food was eaten and dishes cleaned and put away when...

“Shit Jellal he’s getting warmer.” Erik exclaims.  
Jellal rushed over to the other side of the fire were the two sat.

“We need to stop it rising now.” Not having to be told Sawyer sprints off to get more cold water, while Erik deposits the sick mage on a sleeping bag. The others round up any extra towels they could find.

Not long after Sawyer returned for a second time the screaming started. The mage convulsed muttering nonsensical phrases as his guild battled to bring the fever down.  
“I’m sorry father please don’t...” Erik winced out of all of them he knew Macbeth had the most nightmare always had. Thanks to his reflector magic however Erik had thankfully never been privy to them until now.

“What do we do Jellal.” Sawyers panic voice cut through the noise.

“There’s not much we can do, we can only wait until they pass.” Jellal says wishing he could do more yo help the ill mage.

“Me and Erik will take first shift the rest of you try and get some rest. We’ll head to fairy tail first thing if he gets any worse.” He states knowing full well none of them will be getting much sleep tonight.

Jellal proved unfortunately right. Between the screams and whimpers they had to content with the pleading with a long dead man for forgiveness. Though he could see the emotional toll it was taking on Erik he refused to switch with any of the others. So there the two of them sat until dawn broke.

“Were going to have to take him aren’t we.” Erik states resigned to spending the rest of the day walking.

Jellal nodded Macbeths condition was mot improving. 

“You grab him ill start waking the others.” Erik states standing up and stretching.

The camp was then alive with the bustle of activity as the others began packing the camp up. 

Camp packed and having eaten Jellal grabbed the still unconscious mage and walked over to the others.

“How is he?” Sorano asks concern evident in her expression.

“The bastards stopped screaming so that’s a plus.” Erik though trying to come of unconcerned gave himself a way with the way his eye kept flicking back to the ill mage. 

“We heading to Fairy tail then?” Meredy queries.

“yes if we get going now we should make it   
before early evening and hopefully Wendy’s still there.” Though it should take them longer then this Jellal knew his guild would not be stopping for rest any time soon.

“Richard you call the guild tell them where coming.” Jellal asks and then they began the long trek. They only stopped so they could drink and eat plus they all had to take turns carrying Macbeth. 

They’d finally arrived as predicted just before night fell. Stumbling into the guild the group were immediately escorted to the infirmary by Mira jane.

There waiting for them was Makarov and Wendy. Though they’d been to fairy tail multiple times in the months since their pardon Wendy always looked vaguely terrified every time they entered. 

“You can fix him right?” Sawyer asks rocking back and forth. 

“I’ll do my best.” Wendy replies determination in her eyes.

Richard the current holder of Macbeth gently placed him down on one of the beds.

“I know your all worried but it’ll be best if you wait downstairs and not crowd the room.” Makarov states.

The guild reluctantly files out to sit at the bar downstairs. At this late hour there were barely any members left in the guild. Mostly just Mira, Gajeel, panther lily and a few stragglers They’d never bothered to learn the name off. 

“You guys want anything to drink?” Mira tried her best not to go full mother hen on the tired mages in front of her.

“Just water please Mira” Jellal requests slumped over the bar in notable exhaustion.

Nodding Mira did as requested surveying the guild. Sawyer was a nervous mess frantically pacing round the guild in jerky movements. Eyes flicking between the guild doors and upstairs where he knew his friend was being kept. 

Jellal was half asleep at the bar head pillowed in his arms as Meredy babbled beside him. Richard had struck up conversation with Sorano who were both talking in hushed voices.  
Erik normally one to start up conversation with Gajeel whenever they crossed path didn’t even seem to have registered the other mages presence. Eye firmly locked on the direction of the infirmary. Brow furrowed in concentration he mindlessly tapped a tune out on the bars surface.

Standing abruptly Erik took off up the stairs heedless to his guildmates cries. 

“What the hell was that about?” Sorano asks.  
They didn’t have long to wait as Makarov reappeared.

“Jellal a word.” He seemed resigned.  
The other Three made to stand when Jellal waved them down. 

“Wait here.” He says standing looking more alert then he did previously, the man made his way up the stairs after his errant guildmate. 

“Should we wait?” Sawyer asks near vibrating with anxiety.

“There’s not much room up there I’m sure Jellal will tell you whats going on soon.” Mira response when non of the others speak up.  
By the time Jellal finally returned down stairs the guild had completely emptied leaving only Crime Sorciere and Mira downstairs.

“How is he?” Was shouted in sync by the mages.

Sighing Jellal speaks “Wendy can’t heal him.” 

Chaos broke loose “Why not?” Sawyer yells looking ready for a fight.

It was hard to make out what any of them were saying as they yelled over the top of each other. Until one voice cut through them like a knife.

“He can’t turn reflector off Wendy’s magic is just bouncing of him.” Erik stood leaning over the guild Hall emotions warring across his features.  
Jellal nodded looking sombre “He’ll have to fight it off naturally.” 

Jellal look torn about something.

“Tell them or do you want me to?” Erik asks emotionlessly.

Inhaling then shaking his head Jellal makes his way down the stairs to his guild Erik watching on silently.

“He ...” Jellal picked his words carefully. “There’s a good chance he’s not going to make it through the night if they can’t get him stabilised.” 

Sawyer had Jellal up by the front of his cloak in the blink of an eye.

“Tell me your lying you bastard.” He shakes the man for good measure.

“He’s not lying Sawyer.” A world weary Makarov joins Erik on the balcony.

Dropping Jellal he backs of slowly trying to process the news. 

“You should all probably say your goodbyes now just in case.” Makarov states.  
At this there was a desperate clamber to reach the top of the stairs and check on the sick mage.

Erik to avoid the stampede simply jumped the banister landing effortlessly landing on the floor bellow.

“Not going to join them?” Jellal asks sitting back down on his previously vacated stool.

“I ain’t saying goodbye to the asshole he’s gonna make it or I’m going to bring him back and kill him myself.” He said it with such conviction Jellal almost believed that they’d be seen Macbeth standing on the stairs, smug grin in place at the trouble he had caused. 

“If we can wake him up so he can turn the magic off Wendy can heal him right?” Jellal asks.

Erik looks down at his lap in contemplation.

“I dunno if he can?” it seemed more of a question then a statement.

“Surely he must be able to right?” Mira chimes in.

Erik looks up in confusion. “I’m pretty sure he’s had it going since he learnt the stupid spell.” 

“He’s manage to keep it running daily since he was a child?!” Jellal looks vaguely horrified.  
Erik nods “ I’ve never been able to read his thoughts so I figure he must have it running 24/7.”

“Didn’t it turn off when he attacked i don’t really remember much of my first fight with him.” Jellal asks trying to process the information.

“Yeah originally he figured out how to negate that ages ago.” Erik sighs, “Brain would of known.” He looked so dejected at that statement.

There musings were interrupted by Sawyer appearing “he's awake.” The speed mage exclaims.

Flying back upstairs Erik pushes his way through the rest of his guild to reach the infirmary door.

“Hey Erik.” There smug smiled and looking like death warmed up was Macbeth awake., Erik could of cried.

The rest of the guild having said there piece joined Jellal downstairs. 

“Mid you need to drop reflector.” He rushes out. 

“I cant.” Erik felt his heart shatter.

‘What do you mean you can’t its your magic right cant you just flip the switch and lower the shield?” Erik wants to strangle the mage.

“Its not that simple Erik Brain used to ...” The rest of that statement was cut off by a hacking cough. 

Erik watched on in horror as the mage thought to cat h his breath.

“I’m going to die aren’t I” He stated it as if a fact with not a hint of emotion.

“Fuck no we'll figure something out Mid were not losing you like this.” Erik exclaims. Rushing over to the Bed.

“Its going to be ok Erik.” He has the audacity to smile as if Erik’s whole world hadn’t been ripped apart. 

“Not like this Macbeth.” Erik chocked back his emotions.

“At least I can die free.” He had no right to be this calm when Erik wanted to set the world on fire.

The smaller mage looked like shit. Dark circles under his eyes and skin almost as pale as his hair. 

“If I hadn’t killed him maybe we could off...” 

“Erik its not your fault even if you hadn’t killed him you honestly think he’d tell you a cure?” Macbeth snaps.

“We could of gotten it out of him somehow he knew our magic better then any of us.” Erik argued back.

“He wouldn’t of given it up Erik unless it suited him.” Macbeth looked so small in that moment. It was hard to imagine him as the mass murderer he once was.

“Its cold Erik.” His words had started to slur in fatigue.

“What do you want me to do about it asshole.” Erik couldn’t hold back a few stray tears.  
He received his reply by the smaller mage using the last of his strength to pull Erik onto the bed next to him.

“Im not your heater.” He barks out but yet continues to lie down next to him. 

And that’s how Jellal found them when he hadn’t heard from the slayer in a while. The two off them curled up in each others arms. Smiling faintly to himself Jellal let them continue to rest in peace.

That peace didn’t last much longer as Erik was awoken to the mage next to him convulsing.  
“Shit shit Macbeth.” He didn’t know what to do terrified red eyes met purple as the mage gasped for breath.

“Erik...” 

“Don’t you dare fucking die Macbeth don’t you fucking dare.” 

Erik tore out of the room yelling for help. Said help procured he raced back to the stricken mages side.

“Don’t leave me Macbeth don’t you dare.” Erik sobbed he didn’t care who saw.

“I’m scared Erik.” Macbeth chocked out between wheezes.

The room was suddenly filled with people one of who was gently dragging Erik out.

“No I cant leave him I cant.” Erik yells fighting to get back in the room.

He was stopped by two firm hands on his shoulders. Glancing at the objects getting in the way of his journey he met the eyes of Sawyer and Richard. Each looking as distraught as he did. 

Turning round he collapsed into the nearest person. They’d never been that touchy feely with each other before but there sat cramped in one of the side rooms in a guild they tried to destroy on multiple occasions. They huddled together Erik crying on Sawyers shoulder Richard holding the both of them. Sorano and Meredy had a death grip on each others hands and Jellal was pacing not knowing what to do with himself. 

After an eternity of waiting Makarov entered the room. 

“Hes going to make a full recovery.” The man   
smiled at the group of distraught mages.

“How?” Jellal asks unbelieving.

“Mest managed to grab us some anti magic cuffs we sealed his magic off temporarily so Wendy could heal him. He’s understandably very weak at the moment but Wendy believes he should make a full recovery by the end of the week.

“You can visit one at a time.” The man says.

“Erik you go.” Sawyer states receiving tired nods from the rest of the guild.

Hauling himself up he made his way tentatively back to the infirmary. Breathing in deeply he entered the room.

“Macbeth?” 

“Hello again Erik.” He smiles.

“I hate you you bastard.” Erik yells grabbing the mage by the shoulders he didn’t know whether to hug him or shake him fir putting him through all that. 

“I’m fine Erik Wendy says ill be fine soon.” He says reaching up to brush the tears of the other man’s face.

And for the second time in a night Erik cried on someone’s shoulder. 

“Oi Erik let the rest of have a visit.” Sawyer yells.

“Looks like your gonna have to stay up a little longer Mid.” Erik smirks standing up. 

“However will I cope.” He dead pans.

Walking to the door Erik stops “see you round Macbeth.” He smiled throwing a wave over his shoulder.

“See you later Erik.” Macbeth replied.


End file.
